Enclosed vehicle lamp housings can include light sources such as vehicle headlamps, running lamps, fog lights, brake lamps, parking lights, and turn indicator lights for use in safe operation of a vehicle. The lamp housings are enclosed and/or sealed both for overall appearance of the vehicle and to prevent debris, water, or other contaminants from negatively impacting the effectiveness of the light source and reflective surfaces within the lamp housing. The air contained within the vehicle lamp housing may initially include, or can develop, some measure of humidity or moisture. The air within the vehicle lamp housing is also subject to rapidly changing temperatures depending on environmental conditions surrounding the vehicle and heat present within the vehicle lamp housing emitted by one or more of the light sources. As moist air cools from a heated state, condensation can form in areas of the enclosed vehicle lamp housing that are not adequately heated or vented.